The Protectors
by SlytherPuff123
Summary: Emrys protects King Arthur, but who does the Queen have to protect her? After almost getting crushed by a horse, Freya saves her just as she arrives in Camelot. Who better to be Gwen's maid than her? Merlin is about to get the ultimate surprise as his loved one, who was dead, is back and very much alive. Freylin and Arwen. Set during series 5.
1. Strawberries and Roses

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you everyone who favorite and follow this story, and thank you for reviews! This is the full first chapter and the second should be updated soon. This first chapter is from 3.13 and the rest is set in late season 5 (any time after With All My Heart). Enjoy!**

**~Elara**

**X**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin :(**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Strawberries and Roses**

"Merlin-"

"No. No, I'm not going to lose you, Freya. Not again." He gripped Excalibur in one hand and the Lady of the Lake in the other. He held back a sob as he clutched the arm of the woman he loved tighter.

"My love," she began, her voice laced with longing. "I have to go back, you know that. I am lucky the Sidhe allowed me this time to see you. My body is only temporary like this." She glanced down. Only her torso up could be seen out of the water; her pale blue dress was soaked through and she was paler than usual, having not been able to come up to see the sun. Merlin was the only thing holding her back from returning to the depth of the lake. To stay with him – her love, _her_ Merlin – was all she wanted. There was no home without _him_.

"B-but I don't want you to leave. I miss you so much." By now he had several tears running down his face and splashing into the lake below him. Freya had moved and was now kneeling on the surface of the water like it was solid as her lover gently held her arm.

"I wish I could stay," her voice wavered as she shut her eyes to stop the tears falling. "I miss you more than anything," she rasped softly.

"Then... let's get married. Right now." Her eyes snapped open to see his hopeful expression. She opened her mouth to protest but Merlin cut her off hastily, his face determined. "I know that we can't be together right now, but there is no one other than you, Freya. I will always find my way to you because- because I _love_ you."

Freya started, taken aback by his words. That was the first time either of them had said they loved the other. She didn't even question if he he meant it because his sincerity was as clear as day. Without hesitation she spoke:

"I love you too. Let's get married." By now they both had the biggest of smiles on their faces.

Merlin placed the sword behind him in the boat and took her hands in his.

"I, Merlin Emrys, take you, Freya – Lady of the Lake – to be my wife. To love and cherish you, in sickness and in health, for better or worse. In the name of the Old Religion, I promise to love you forever."

Tears rolled down her face freely now, but she had a beaming smile on her face.

"I, Freya – Lady of the Lake – take you, Merlin Emrys, to be my husband. To love and cherish you, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse. In the name of the Old Religion, I promise to love you forever."

As soon as she finished, a bright light enveloped them. It was gone as quickly as it came. All that was left was the faint glow around their joined hands. The light made its way up both of their arms – Freya's right, Merlin's left – and stopped just before their shoulders. It stayed there for several seconds before the gold light sunk into their skin and left a ring around their biceps. They looked closely at both of their arms and recognized the magical bonds.

Freya had read about them in an ancient book: When the Goddesses of the Old Religion favored the couple and were aware that the vows and promises were filled with truth, you would wear the emblem of the Druids and Old Religion; representing love, peace, and loyalty. Each partner would wear a band around the upper arm containing a Druid symbol, an item that represents them, and the name of their loved one.

One the front of their arms, the word 'Emrys' on Freya's, and 'Lady of the Lake' for Merlin. On each side of their prophetic names lay a Druid symbol. Next to those, a strawberry and a rose. The items on the band were both a bright, bold red with hints of gold. The rest of the writing and symbols were a pale black, like faded ink.

"It's beautiful," she heard herself saying.

"Just like you," the warlock grinned. For a moment they both forgot the world around them. All that mattered was each others loving embrace. "May I kiss my gorgeous bride?" Merlin asked softly.

As soon as he asked, she crashed her lips onto his and everything seemed to explode around them. She pulled away. "Yes, you may," she replied sweetly.

She barely noticed his adoring smile before their lips met once more. Merlin gracefully put his arm around her waist to draw her closer, and kept the other at the back of her head. She rested one hand on his cheek as the other brushed through his soft, jet black hair.

After what felt like hours – or maybe a just a few minuets – they both pulled away, panting through their grins and chuckles.

When they had got their breathing back to normal, it was Merlin who spoke first.

"Will I... Will I see you again soon?"

"We will find a way, Merlin. Somehow; I know we will." Although Merlin looked hopeful, she knew it would be a while before the Sidhe and the Elders of the Lake would allow her to see him again. But despite everything, she too had hope.

At first the guardians of Avalon didn't trust her, but they had trusted Emrys, so they had given her a chance. They were slowly gaining more faith in her, and she knew they were planning something; what, or when this was happening was a mystery. She knew Merlin had enough on his plate as it was already, which is why she kept this to herself for now. Once she knew more, she would find a way to tell him.

All of a sudden she felt a nagging sensation travel through her body.

"Oh no." Merlin looked worriedly at her so she elaborated quickly. "I have to go back. Good luck, and stay safe. I will always look out for you, my love. Goodbye Merlin. I love you." Her words faded out as her body sank to the depth of the Lake of Avalon.

"I love you too, Freya.." he whispered brokenly after her.

After a few moments of silence, he took a deep breath and sat back in the boat. He managed a small smirk as he picked up Excalibur and held it in the light. He uttered his thanks once more and began making his way back to land, and back to the prince. Thanks to Freya, there was hope after all. Thanks to her, the people could be saved; so could Merlin.

* * *

**What do you guys think so far? Please review ;) **


	2. Wild Horse

**A/N: Hey guys! Just to let you know, the first few chapters will be short, but they will get longer. I will eventually complete this story, so don't worry! Please follow for updates and favorite. All reviews are greatly appreciated to me and might make me write quicker ;) The next chapter should be updated in about a week. Enjoy!**

**~Elara**

**X**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, unfortunately.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Wild Horse**

An unfamiliar lady could be seen walking through the gates of Camelot. She had ivory skin; a heart shaped face; soft brown eyes; and long, dark brown hair. The woman was wearing a common, faded blue dress.

She strode towards the busy courtyard with only two people on her mind: Merlin, and the Queen.

Looking around, she couldn't help but gasp softly. Everything in Camelot was beautiful: the white walls of the castle and the sun bouncing off them, creating a magical view; the sounds of people laughing and joking with friends and family; the small stalls made by commoners; the red and gold Pendragon flags blowing in the wind; the children playing near the water pump and the several horses in the courtyard getting prepared by servants for the knights.

Before the young woman could walk any closer to her goal, she heard a loud _thud_. Turning sharply, she realised it was only a servant dropping several of the knights' swords on the stone stairs that had caused the loud clatter.

At the same time as the dropped weapons fell, a spooked horse cried out. It leapt up, prepared to crush anything in it's path. Unfortunately, in the horse's path stood a woman, frozen in fear in front of the animal.

Time seemed to halt around her; her mind was working a mile a minute. There was only one royal woman in Camelot at this time and that was her: the Queen, about to get crushed by a horse, probably killing her or giving her a fatal injury in the process. Horses were not known to be friendly when it came to protecting themselves.

The mysterious lady charged over to the young Queen as fast as her feet could carry her and leapt, shoving them both out of harm's way. They unceremoniously fell on their side on the courtyard floor with a groan. Propping herself up on her elbows she looked at the dazed Queen and asked the only thing that came to mind:

"Are you alright, my lady?"

All of a sudden, Knights and commoners hurried over to them, fussing to make sure the two were not harmed. Sir Leon rushed to speak first.

"Are you hurt your majesty? Do you need a physician?"

"I'm fine," Gwen shook her head and allowed him to help her up. "Just shaken is all." She managed a weak smile to the knights as she brushed off her royal purple dress. The Queen's saviour was helped up by another knight and checked on as she locked eyes with the woman she had saved.

"Would you care to escort me back to the castle?" The Queen asked the young woman thoughtfully after a beat of silence and a thankful smile. She gave a small nod in reply and the two started walking.

The walk up to the castle was silent, both deep in thought as they admired their surroundings. Once in the seclusion of the castle, her Queen glanced at the people walking around them.

"Would you mind talking in my chambers, it's more private."

At the woman's acceptance, Gwen ushered the young woman up the steps to her chambers and shut the door behind them, turning to the confused woman.

"Thank you for saving me from that horse," the Queen expressed.

"It's no problem, really, my lady." She gave a quick curtsey.

"Please, call me Gwen. I may be married to the King, but I'm not very fond of titles," she paused briefly in thought. "What's your name?"

"Freya, my la- Gwen," she corrected.

"Well, Freya, thank-" Just as she spoke, the door flew open and King strode inside, worry evident in his eyes.

"Guinevere! Are you all right? I just heard from Leon what had happened and-"

"Yes Arthur, I'm perfectly well, thanks to Freya here." She indicated to the woman who gave gave the couple a modest smile.

"Well then, you shall be rewarded." She shook her head in refusal, but the man was stubborn. He held up a hand. "I insist. What is it you desire? Gold?" He looked to his wife. "Perhaps a position in the castle as Guinevere's maid? She seems to have taken a liking to you," he said, gesturing to his wife who was smiling excitedly.

"That-that would be wonderful my lord. I am in need of work and... that sounds perfect. Thank you."

With that, they sorted out a place in the servants wing of the castle for her to stay, and prepared a small list of chores for her to complete, starting the next day. Thankfully, they were only easy tasks for her first day, as Gwen planned for them do do some bonding before anything else.

Gwen had escorted Freya to her new room in the servant's quarters of the castle and bid her goodnight. Only then did she think about the day's events. In merely twenty-four hours, she had been brought back to life, travelled to Camelot, saved the Queen's life, achieved a job as Gwen's maid, and a place to stay. What a day.

After assessing her small room with only a small bed and dresser, she gave into her exhaustion and crawled into bed. Hopefully she would find her husband the next day. He would be so surprised to see her, she was sure. She could barely contain her excitement as she drifted off into a peaceful slumber, with only Merlin on her mind.

* * *

**While waiting for updates, check mine and Vixen's (main account owner) profile for more stories! To be continued...**


	3. Friends

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter, so please leave a review to tell me what you think! The next chapter should be up in about a week. Enjoy!**

**~Elara**

**X**

**Disclaimer: I would say I own Merlin... but I don't :(**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Friends**

Freya awoke to the sun shining in her face. She squinted and turned her head away from the blinding light. She sat up and reality hit her – she had no clothes apart from the dress she was wearing now. _What am I going to do? I don't even have money_. She dismissed the thought for now as she headed to the Queen's chambers to start her work.

The corridors were bustling with servants and she had to ask twice for directions to the Royal Chambers. She also got lost multiple times through the castle. How big was this place? She turned left, then went down a long corridor before turning left again then right. She went up a set of stairs and turned right, then left, then left again, then straight ahead, then right, then... finally, she found her destination.

Once there, she knocked on the door, and with an 'enter,' she stepped inside to see Gwen and Arthur eating breakfast at the table.

"Freya, I was hoping to see you soon," the Queen said as she caught sight of her maid, "I have something for you." She stood up from her seat and started looking through a large cabinet at the other end of the room. Having found what she was looking for, she turned to face her new maid. She placed a small hamper filled with clothes on the table in front of where Freya was standing and smiled.

"My lady- Gwen," she corrected, looking from the pile of clothes to the Queen. "I-I couldn't possibly-"

"Freya, I insist," after a beat of silence, she continued. "I have no need for them anyway. I've been meaning to get rid of them, and you look like you could do with them; I noticed that you didn't have anything when you arrived." She gave another soft smile to Freya.

Wow. She had heard that the Queen was kind, but she didn't expect this! She wondered if all of Camelot was this nice these days. "I- thank you. It means a lot to me." She said genuinely, a small smile crossing her pale face.

Arthur cleared his throat from the other end of the table. Both women turned to face the King as he stood up.

"If you wouldn't mind, ladies, I shall be heading to the training ground. If you see George, tell him I'm anywhere else but there. I can't cope with _another_ brass joke!" he said half-heartedly. "Hopefully, Merlin will be back soon, or George might 'accidentally' be tripping on the stairs." He joked.

_Wait... What?_ Freya's breath caught in her throat for a moment before she asked aloud "Merlin?" _Where is Merlin? Isn't he here? Is he in danger? _Thoughts of Merlin hurt rushed through her head before the King cut off her train of thought.

"He's my manservant. He's incompetent and lazy, but better than George at least," Freya almost scoffed. She knew that Merlin saved Camelot and the King at least twice a week and sought no credit. On top of that, he still had to rush around after the blond as his manservant. If that was lazy, then the King was beyond lazy! She was near chuckling at the thought.

Arthur gave a small chortle over his own words before speaking again. "At the moment, he's just visiting a nearby village with the Court Physician, Gaius."

She let out a discreet sigh of relief at Arthur's statement. At least Merlin was okay. But when would he get back?

"Anyway, I better be going. I'll see you later, ladies." He gave Gwen a quick peck on the cheek – to which she blushed a light shade of red – and gave Freya a polite nod before leaving the chambers.

When she turned back to face Gwen, she was grinning and had a menacing glint in her eyes. Freya nearly backed away; the Queen looked almost psychotic! Oh no... What was Gwen going to with her? Had she found out one of her secrets: that she's the Lady of the Lake, an ex-Druid, that she used to be cursed or that she's married to Merlin? Was she going to make her a living target? Fire her? Throw her in the dungeons? The stocks? Was she going to _kill_ her?

All of a sudden the Queen opened her mouth to speak.

Oh, the Queen was going to have her executed. This was the end!...

"Makeover!"

Wait..._What?_ The Queen was going to give her a _makeover__?_ Well, that was unexpected.

Upon seeing the look of confusion on Freya's face, Gwen quickly added to her statement reassuringly.

"Only if you want to, of course!"

The new maid thought about it for a second before nodding.

"I would love to," she grinned. Gwen almost squealed with joy as she clapped her hands together.

In that moment, Freya forgot she was with the Queen of Camelot, she could only see her friend, Gwen. At least.. She hoped they were friends. Freya never really had any real friends. Even before her curse, she was never very popular. All of the kids in her village by the lake had never bothered with her much. They were civil, but they hadn't really gotten along well. Of course, after she was cursed, people always stayed away from her. She thought the Druids would help, but alas, she was wrong. They too had cast her away.

Her right hand absent-mindedly traced the non-existent Druid mark on her left wrist. The Sidhe had removed it since she was returning to Camelot. Luckily, she managed to persuade them to let her keep her magical bonds to Merlin before she was resurrected.

Gwen lightly grabbed her arm, dragged her over to the dressing screen and gave Freya her first dress to try on.

It was long, but just went down to Freya's feet. It had a light purple under-gown with sleeves and on top of it was a cream coloured overgarment with small flowers.

There were two others that were the same, they just had a yellow under-gown. There were two different dresses there too. One was plain, short sleeved and light yellow that went down to her knees, and the other was the same style and length, just a bold red colour.

Her favourite was definitely the red dress. It also matched the drawings on her and Merlin's bonds; they were exactly the same shade of red.

Thankfully, the sleeves on all of the dresses covered the bond mark. as much as she hated covering it up, Freya knew she had to. If anyone in Camelot found out, she would be sentenced to death. At least her bond said Emrys instead of Merlin; that way, if anyone did find out about hers, Merlin would be safe.

After each dress she tried on, Gwen would always give her opinion and come out with compliments. Needless to say, it was a very fun day for them both. Her and Gwen had bonded, and the Queen had even said they were friends. Freya learned that Gwen used to be a servant herself until she married Arthur, and Freya had told her about her past too. Of course, she had to leave out certain details.

She had just started talking about her childhood – well the parts before she had been attacked and cursed – when George burst in looking for the King. Gwen had politely told him that he was in a council meeting, trying to act as serious and innocent as possible. Freya fought back a laugh at the thought of the servant entering the throne room, only to find it completely empty.

As soon as George shut the door behind him, the two friends looked at each other before bursting out laughing. Camelot certainly was an interesting place.

* * *

**Please review! Again, thank you to my wonderful beta, Vixen. She is the main owner of this account and has also published a few Harry Potter stories that are _amazing_, so please check them out! See you next time!**


	4. Battle of the Fruits

**A/N: Welcome back! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry for taking longer to update! Before you all kill me, the chapter is longer than the others! Please read the authors note at the bottom when you finish. Enjoy!**

**~Elara**

**X**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Merlin.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Battle of the Fruits**

Freya watched in amusement as Gwen looked franticly at multiple dresses to wear. Arthur had organised a romantic picnic for the two of them in the woods. She had finally decided to wear a yellow sundress, while Freya was wearing her red dress. Thankfully, the weather was perfect; the sun was shining bright in the sky, casting a warm glow across the land, but there were a few fluffy clouds creating shade from the heat too.

It had been three days since she met Gwen, but she could tell she was nervous. The truth was, she was probably even more nervous than her friend. She was yet to see Merlin, but Gwen had told her that he had returned with Gaius. He would be helping prepare the picnic with Arthur and would be there with him too.

Her heart fluttered at the thought of finally being reunited with her husband. After years of waiting, they could finally be together.

For a second, worry flickered through her. What if Merlin didn't love her any more? What if he loved someone else? But... Surely he wouldn't betray their marriage? She banished these thoughts almost immediately; they love each other, and she trusts Merlin more than anything. That was all that mattered.

As the two ladies made their way through Camelot and into the forest in silence, until Gwen broke it by saying something she didn't expect. "Do you have a partner, Freya?"

The maid contemplated what she should say. She could say nothing and lie, or she could tell Gwen that she has a husband, but just not mention Merlin's name.

She decided on the later option and spoke softly, "I do have a husband. Although, I haven't seen him for years, he... thinks I'm dead." A small, sad smile made its way to her lips. She wasn't necessarily lying; yes, she did die and came back to life, but Merlin still thought she was dead nonetheless.

Gwen didn't want to upset Freya by making her think about the events leading up to them being apart for so long, and instead opted for asking another question after her curiosity got the better of her. "What's he like?"

"Well, he's funny and kind, and always tries to put other people before himself." She chuckled before adding, "he has the most adorable smile and a goofy grin like no other."

She was so engulfed in her memories of him that Freya almost missed another question from the Queen, "He sounds lovely. How did you two meet?"

All she could reply with was the truth: "He helped me, and showed me kindness when no one else would," and Freya then said something that she'd only ever meant about him, "he made me feel loved."

They left the conversation there as they sauntered through the trees. It wasn't too far away from the castle, luckily, and only a few people knew where they would all be.

Gwen and Freya stopped at the edge of the tree line that lead to a small clearing covered in short green grass and secluded by trees. Freya's heart beat faster at the sight in front of her. There stood the man she would recognise anywhere: a man with raven black hair; bright, ocean blue eyes; ivory skin; and wearing his signature red neckerchief. Both he and the King were bickering playfully next to the picnic.

The two men still hadn't noticed them as they were stood facing each other. She couldn't stop the wide grin that crept across her face as she saw Merlin. Finally, they had found a way back to each other.

~~X~~

Merlin woke up that morning to Gaius calling him. They had only just returned from their trip late last night and he was still rather tired.

The warlock ate a quick breakfast with his guardian before making his way to Arthur's chambers. He opened the door whilst holding the prat's breakfast, only to find him already awake and waiting for him at the table.

"Ah, Merlin, you're finally here." The warlock placed the tray down in front of Arthur with a questioning look. "I need you to gather all of the picnic supplies and food. We will be heading to our usual spot just outside of the citadel, so there will be no need for horses. Gwen shall be coming with her maid."

Arthur gave his servant a condescending grin and went through the many items he would need to carry there. At least he didn't have to look for Gwen all around the castle. Arthur had explained that Gwen has a new maid, and would deliver the message to the queen about the picnic.

He was looking forward to meeting whoever this person was. Apparently, just as she arrived in Camelot, she had saved the queen's life.

He and Arthur had made their way to the clearing, and Merlin got started with setting up the picnic on his own. It took a short while, but once he had finished, he stood up to inspect his work. Satisfied, he nodded to himself and turned to Arthur at the other end of the red mat, who was already snacking on an apple.

"You're starting already? You _could_ wait for Gwen to come, you know," he scolded. Merlin rolled his eyes as Arthur finished eating the apple. "Couldn't you just have eaten something else other than an apple? I only brought two of them. See, there's plenty of strawberries you could have had instead. They taste better anyway."

He stood up and saw Arthur staring at him as if he had two heads.

"What?" Merlin ran his hand through his hair, effectively messing it up.

Arthur stood up too and took a deep breath. "What did you just say, Merlin?"

"Say what? That strawberries are better than apples?" He replied, confused.

"How can you say that? Apples are _definitely_ better than strawberries."

"_No_, they are not!"

"Yes, _Mer_lin, they are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Prat!"

"Idiot!"

"Dollop-head!"

"Buffoon!"

"Clot pole!"

"Prat!"

"Hey! That's my word!" Merlin yelled indignantly.

"_Mer_lin; just admit that apples _are_ better than strawberries!" Arthur crossed his arms, sounding vaguely amused.

"Never!"

"Why? Strawberries can taste bitter and sour, apples do not." Arthur reasoned.

"Yes, but when they are _ripe,_ they taste heavenly. Just face it, Arthur: Strawberries. Are. Better." He insisted.

Arthur opened his mouth to reply, but they heard chuckling and footfalls behind them.

They snapped their heads around and saw Gwen walking towards them. She stopped a few paces in front of them and chuckled, raising and eyebrow.

"Really? Out of all of the things you two could argue about, you chose fruit?" They opened their mouths to argue again, but an amused Gwen, trying to act stern, cut them off. "Boys... Play nice."

She turned her head to look behind her, then back to Merlin again and said, "Merlin, I don't believe you have met my new maid yet. This is Freya." She stepped aside to let him see who she was talking about.

Behind Gwen was the beautiful woman he had longed to see again. Freya – the love of his life and his wife – was standing in front of him with a loving smile on her lips.

Briefly, he wondered how she was here, but he realised that in that moment, he didn't care. He was finally reunited with his love.

Merlin barely even noticed the stinging in his eyes.

"Freya," he whispered. That was all he could say. She was back.

* * *

**Please leave a review and tell me what you all think, it means a lot to me.**

**Now then, I am doing a poll on this account which would be ending on the 14th of August, 2019. I'm sorry, it's not that much time, and I'm sorry if the poll has already closed when you read this. **

**The reason that there isn't much time to vote is because I need the results for the next chapter. There will only be two options: Merlin and Freya tell Gwen and Arthur that they are married (not about their magic, though), _or_, Merlin and Freya don't tell them about being married and make up a lie. Please vote!**

**See you guys next time!**


	5. Sympathy

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait, I'll try to update quicker from now on. But, I have a longer chapter to make up for it! Thank you for sticking around and for all of you who have sent me reviews, they really make my day!**

**Enjoy!**

**~Elara**

**X**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Merlin. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sympathy **

Arthur's eyes flitted between the two servants. It _definitely_ looks like they know each other. How, though, was the question.

Freya had completely forgotten about the king and queen. When Merlin whispered her name, her watery smile got even wider. Even though it had been so long, he had never forgotten her.

After what felt like a lifetime of staring, Merlin realised that it really was _his_ Freya. He could sense her magic buzzing around them and his own hummed wildly. His magic could sense no trace of dark magic like Morgana around her, so that ruled out her being a shade like Lancelot. Looking into her soft brown eyes was all the confirmation he needed. It really was her. _It was her! _

He wanted to jump around and scream, and it took all of his might trying to stop his magic from being released; the last time that happened, flowers and butterflies had appear all around him.

Speeding towards his wife, he pulled her into a sensitive hug, thinking that she might disappear at any moment. After a few seconds, he realised she wasn't going anywhere and held on to Freya like their lives depended on it. She leaned into the embrace and held onto him just as tightly.

"I missed you so much," he whispered, lifting Freya up by her waist and twirled her around in his arms. She let out a quiet squeal at the sudden movement. The two pulled back to gaze into each others eyes, smiles tugging at their lips.

Arthur cleared his throat loudly, bringing their attention immediately back to a confused King and Queen. Taking notice of Arthur's uncomfortable expression, the two broke apart and sheepishly turned to their friends.

"Care to explain, _Mer_lin?"

The man in question met the King's expectant gaze. Arthur's arms were crossed and he was impatiently tapping his foot on the ground. If he had a mirror, Merlin probably would have been shocked at how fast the colour drained out of his face.

"Uhm...well..." If anyone noticed how Merlin's voice was a higher pitch, they didn't mention it. The raven haired man looked over to Freya, but she could only offer an apologetic glance. Freya thought he could handle the situation far better than she could. He knew them better, and he would know if it was a good idea to tell them or not; and she would trust him.

Merlin gulped down the little saliva remaining in his mouth. What was he supposed to tell them? That he had a now not-so-dead wife and failed to tell them for _years_? He knew he couldn't pretend that he didn't know her; even a dollop-head like Arthur could clearly see the affection between them, and trying to hide their relationship would be near impossible now.

Deciding to tell them the half-truth would - probably - be best. He could tell them about his and Freya's relationship, but their magic would have to be kept a secret for a while longer. _One step at a time_, he thought to himself. Yes, Merlin would have to deal with an angry and hurt Gwen and Arthur for not telling them, but it would be nice to finally not lie about something. Especially that something being Freya.

Taking a deep breath, the warlock prepared himself. His inner turmoil had made him more confident about what he was going to say, as well the presence of his love.

"I see you both already know Freya. She..." he paused for a brief second to send a loving glance towards Freya. "She is my wife," he finished tenderly.

Gwen gasped and understanding shot through her eyes. Recollection of her and Freya's conversation played in her mind. No wonder Merlin never told them, he thought she was dead! Her heart broke for the couple in front of them. Happy, cheerful Merlin must have been grieving in silence for his wife, whom he thought dead. These thoughts alone brought tears to her eyes, but she quickly blinked them back.

Arthur, however, was gaping like a fish. He shook his head. "Ha, ha, Merlin. Very funny. I think I would know if you had a..." he trailed off at the look of seriousness on Merlin's face. "_What_? How?"

"Well, you see, Arthur," he began condescendingly. "When two people love each other very much-"

"I know how people get married, you idiot!" Arthur's expression turned into one of hurt. "Why did you never tell me? Us?" he said, gesturing to himself and Guinevere. "I thought we were friends!"

Merlin was shocked at the sudden display of emotion. Knowing Arthur was feeling not just anger, or even sadness, he recognised the feeling of betrayal on his friend's face at Merlin having kept something from him.

Guilt threatened to overwhelm him. Arthur was his best friend, so was Gwen, and he should have told them. He knew that perfectly well; but it always brought back painful memories thinking of Freya. Even though Freya forgave him long ago, he has still never forgiven himself. He should have protected her.

No. Now was not the time for a pity party. She was alive. Somehow, she was alive. None of what had happened in the past mattered now that she was here again. Although, he made a mental note to ask Freya how she was here, later. For now, he focused on the task at hand: Arthur.

"Arthur, I'm sorry I never told you," Merlin said solemnly, "but please, let me explain," he implored.

Arthur was about to refuse, but Gwen took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Arthur, I think you should hear them out."

Gwen saw Arthur relax at her touch and take a deep breath. "Fine. Explain, now."

Merlin let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding in. He could always trust Gwen to calm Arthur down and let him see reason. His eyes met hers and he sent her a grateful smile. She seemed to be looking at him with... sympathy, though.

"Well, you see..." Great. Now what was he going to say? Now could possibly be the worst time to lose his nerve, he mused. An expression of uncertainty briefly crossed his face.

Thankfully, Gwen was an angel and saved him again. "Freya..." she began hesitantly. "Did you mean what you said earlier, about your husband? Were you talking about Merlin?"

Everyone's gazes turned to the shy girl besides Merlin, who was yet to say anything. She locked eyes with Gwen and nodded slightly. "Yes, Gwen, I was talking the truth, about Merlin," she said sadly, and looked down, making her wavy dark brown hair cover her face a little.

Gwen felt compassion for her two friends. It must have been awful for the couple, thinking that your beloved was dead and being parted for so long. "I understand why you never told us, Merlin. I'm so sorry for the two of you," she said kindly.

"Wha-?"

"Freya told me about it earlier. I had no idea she was talking about you, though," Gwen elaborated, hugging Merlin warmly.

Merlin guessed that Freya had told Gwen that he thought Freya was dead. At least that was another thing he didn't have to explain; he was also sure that if he had to say that out loud, he would probably think back to when she actually died all those years ago.

The warlock felt even more gratitude towards Gwen; she was being very understanding and just by looking at Freya, he could tell that the two women were friends. It had taken a while for Freya to trust him when they first met, and he knew trust was a big issue for Freya; so the fact she trusted Gwen warmed his heart.

He always had a feeling that they would get along well. His wife, and one of his best and first friend in Camelot. He hoped that Arthur and Freya would be friends too, but he had yet to figure out whether or not that was true. Thinking of clot-poles:

The king stood there, confused. What did everyone else know that he didn't? And why was everyone so sad all of a sudden? "Would _somebody_ tell me what's going on?" he questioned.

The three turned to the man standing a little way from them, who raised an eyebrow, and both arms in exasperation.

Gwen stepped closer to Arthur once more, giving the newly found-out couple some space. If she knew anything, it was that Arthur was not going to let this go anytime soon.

Freya looked nervous, but when Merlin smiled at her, content took over. Her happiness only increased when brown eyes met blue and unspoken love passed between them. Just that one look made them both more prepared for what they were about to explain. The two knew they were doing the right thing in telling their friends.

Merlin took a deep breath, and turned to Gwen and Arthur, knowing that things would be changing between them. Whether it was for the better or the worse, only time would tell. At least he had his love right beside him.

* * *

**How was it? Please let me know in the reviews! Criticism is welcome, just nothing too mean please. **

**Also thank you all for voting in the poll or leaving a review for the last chapter! In case you haven't already guessed, Merlin and Freya are planning on telling them the truth (excluding magic). That will be happening properly in the next chapter! **

**Sorry if there is too much dialogue during this chapter and the next, a lot needs to be explained. **

**See you next time! **


	6. Truth

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long, I have no excuses except that I forgot to publish. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, favorited or followed this story, actually, even read my story! I am so grateful to all of you lovely people! **

**Onto the story!**

**~Elara**

**X**

**Disclaimer: Do I still have to put this every chapter? Meh.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Truth**

Freya watched so far in silence except for when Gwen spoke to her minutes before. She had been quietly observing Arthur (he, too, insisted that she called him by his name). She had also become friends with Arthur, although she was much closer to Gwen. In those few days in which she had been in Camelot, she now understood why Merlin is so loyal to him. He is a caring and fair king, and always does what he knows to be right.

Although he was the one to give her the fatal blow which killed her, she felt no anger or need for revenge against him. He was protecting his people, and that is why she forgave him long ago. Truth be told, she was actually thankful. Arthur had rid her of her curse when he killed her, and she was happy in knowing that she did not have to turn into a vicious monster each night. She also knew that when she was gone, Merlin had Arthur. The brotherly love was clear as day between them.

Being Lady of the Lake did have it's perks. Occasionally, she was able to scry and see Merlin, even if he could not see her. She would often see Merlin and Arthur joking around like brothers, but that's because they are brothers, in all but blood. That alone made her happy, in knowing that Merlin had people who love and care for him. That's also how she knew everything would be okay between them.

"So, Arthur, what would you like to know?" Merlin inquired.

"I would like to know what the hell is going on!"

Merlin cringed. What was he supposed to say? "Well... Maybe it would be easier if you just ask questions instead?"

Nodding, the blond thought of his first question. There was a lot that he wanted, no, _needed_, to know. Although, which one to start with? His wife could clearly see the wheels turning in his head, so she asked the first question instead. "How did you two meet?"

"We met almost seven years ago, in Camelot," Merlin said. Merlin looked over to Freya and they shared smiles at the young man helping a young woman escape from a cage. Freya used to think of the past as all bad memories, but all of the events in her life led up to meeting Merlin. She couldn't be upset by the past if she tried to be; it all led up to her having the best husband that she could imagine, and now she finally got to be with him.

Freya took over the story from Merlin. "I was... in a bad place. I had given up all hope in anyone and anything. Then, I came to Camelot." The king and Queen leaned closer, eager to her the story of their best friends. "Of course, being Merlin, he brought back my hope. He made me feel loved for the first time in years." She smiled warmly at her husband, who reciprocated the action.

She had been thinking of this conversation for days before now, and had already thought of the closest thing as possible to the truth without revealing the curse, magic, or death, just in case. And now, she couldn't be more thankful that she already thought of this. She didn't want to lie to Arthur, or Gwen; her first real friend, but it was necessary at this time. One day they would know the truth, just not this day.

Freya started talking again. "We only spent a few days together, but I knew I loved him. I had to leave though," she said, with genuine sadness in her voice. "I knew that he had a good life in Camelot, and I didn't want him to leave that behind to come with me."

Gwen looked close to tears, and even Arthur looked sad, but she continued anyway.

"We did meet again before now. It was around the time of the immortal army. We didn't have that much time together, but we got to see each other again nevertheless."

Out of the corner of her eye, Freya saw Merlin's goofy smile.

"Merlin?" Gwen asked in question.

The raven haired man snapped his head around to Gwen, not expecting anyone to address him.

"Yes?" He asked, stretching out the 'e'. Realising that he was smiling like the Cheshire cat, he took on a more serious expression. "Oh, right! Yes. Sorry," he said sheepishly, and offered a weak smile.

"Why _were_ you smiling like an idiot?" Arthur inquired. "Well, an even bigger idiot than you already are," the blond murmured with a smirk, loud enough for Merlin to hear.

"Hey!" Merlin placed a mock offended hand on his chest and pretended to look hurt. "Anyway, I was smiling because that was the day when we got married," he said, looking over to his wife with pure love.

Arthur just looked confused. Again. "When did you both have time to get married? You were with me the whole time!"

Merlin then explained to Arthur how he slipped out of the cave and went to where Freya was. Then, the couple said about how Morgana and Morgause's men found them and they had to part ways and escape.

By now, they were all sat on the picnic blanket. Not as masters and servants, but as friends.

"I thought Freya was dead. Until now," Merlin admitted truthfully.

The warlock intertwined his and his wife's fingers. He even felt sorry for themselves, they had never been able to do any of the stuff couples usually did; hold hand, go on dates, or have romantic strolls in the moonlight.

Realisation then dawned on Arthur and all of his anger left him. Of course Merlin didn't tell anyone (not that he was offended or anything - he was the king after all). He thought his own wife was dead! If that had been him or Guinevere, he wouldn't want to talk about it ever. And Merlin even had to live through it with a smile on his face because no one ever knew. Arthur berated himself for ever teasing Merlin about never having a girlfriend. He did have a girlfriend - a wife, in fact - but she was thought to be dead. He really was the 'prat' that Merlin calls him.

Looking over at his own wife, Arthur figured out that this must have been what they were talking about earlier, based on the same look of sympathy and sadness on his wife's face.

After a minute Arthur finally broke the silence. "I...- I'm sorry Merlin." Merlin locked eyes with him for only a moment before Arthur looked away, feeling embarrassed.

_Wow,_ Merlin thought. Arthur never apologised and barely said anything to do with his feelings. When Arthur looked back at him, Merlin nodded his head in thanks, not wanting things to be even more awkward between them.

"Let's all eat!" Gwen declared.

And so, both couples sat on the picnic blanket ate together merrily... Until Gwen asked why Arthur and Merlin were arguing about fruits. Then, the battle of the fruits commenced once more.

"Merlin said that strawberries are better than apples, but they're not!" The king complained, acting like a kid.

A smile graced Freya's lips at what Arthur had said. Merlin was arguing that strawberries are better. "You remembered." She spoke softly to Merlin, but managed to catch everyone's attention.

"Remembered what?"

She answered Arthur's question whilst looking into Merlin's ocean blue eyes the whole time, with a smile still caressing her face. "Around the time we first met, Merlin asked me that if I could have anything, what it would be. I said that I would like some strawberries, but he couldn't find any so he got me the most beautiful red rose instead," she chuckled at the memory. "He made the excuse that it was the same colour, but I didn't mind"

"Oh... I never knew."

Merlin looked over to Arthur, knowing that that was his way of apologising. "It's fine, you prat."

When Arthur and Gwen were no longer paying attention to them, Merlin turned back to his wife. "I've missed you so much." He touched a hand to her cheek and she leaned into the touch.

"And I you, Merlin. I love you so much."

"I love you more," he replied. The warlock leaned closer to Freya and softly kissed her lips.

Gwen suddenly gasped and the couple sadly pulled apart. Merlin and Freya flushed a deep red, before focusing their attention on Gwen instead of each other. She smiled brightly and had a twinkle in her eye as she spoke. "I just realised something!"

Arthur, Merlin and Freya all waited patiently for Gwen to elaborate, although all of them were slightly curious about why she was suddenly so excited. When she did say what was on her mind, Arthur really, _really_ wished she hadn't.

"We could go on a double date together!" She squealed.

The Lady of the Lake smiled to herself. She was right. Everything was going to be fine with them all. Perfect, even. She was finally where she belonged, with her friends and the love of her life. And nothing could tear them apart.

* * *

**Sorry, I'm a sucker for cheesy endings on a chapter! Who do you think wan the Battle of the Fruits, and who's side are you on? I would love it if you let me know in the reviews!**

**Next chapter should be up in a few weeks, but it will be much longer! See you next time (hopefully)!**


End file.
